Sarius
Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. The content on this page is likely a violation of the OOC Masquerade. This knowledge is provided for Out of Character reading pleasure only, and is not to be used In Character without justified knowledge of the events (such as being present, or having staff permission). Standing at approximately 5'10, the thin, muscular build of this humanoid man is draped with a sandy, dusk colored, thick leather trenchcoat that has seen some wear and tear. The leather trenchcoat's cowl is pulled over the mans head, only revealing two pale yellow orbs with black centers for eye's. His torso and legs are covered in a black leather body suit, with utility belt at his waist that hugs his form nicely. The boots on his feet match the rest of the clothing beneath his trenchcoat, black foot hugging shoes that end with a durasteel tip. The only exposed flesh that this man carries is the skin on his hands, every inch covered in intricate tattoo's. The tattoo's on his hands are a tribal design, jet yellow being the background that allows for no natural skin pigmentation to show through, and black being the color of the designs. The tribal designs are sharp patterns with no rounded edges, intricately laced within one another as the tips end in sharp points. A sense of mystery and caution emits from this man's body, his eye's ever watchful of his surroundings as they normally tend to watch with intent. Background Involvement Strategy Regardless of what people might think of this man of mystery, Sarius does have a strategy for himself, a simple one at that. Lay low, lurk in the shadows, gather intelligence, and work for his stim addiction. He always has a plot running in his mind, always thinking of how to make his next credit. His political interests with the New Republic and the Empire are nill, Jedi are a former shadow of what they used to be, Sith are just another nuisance in his way whenever he wants to make some credits. Avoidance is key to him, at all costs he will avoid any of the factions except for the independent groups that require his aid. Working for the Hutts, Maffi, and Bounty Hunters Guild, Sarius seems to always be on the run trying to make his ends meet.. or more so.. feed into his minor addiction. Quotes "Hold it /friend/. I'm not above shooting someone for nothing." -Sarius "I trust no one. Just the blasters at my hips." -Sarius "Survival of the fittest. It's what I believe, it's what I live, it's what I am" -Sarius "The shadows?! That's where I do my best... And my worst." -Sarius Sarius' Music List Mellow Music :Inina Tora - Stylus Rob :You're Not Alone - David Guetta :Infinity - Guru Josh Project :When Love Takes Over- David Guetta :Alex Gaudino - Watch Out :Laidback Luke Mix - Delirious :Nari & Milani - Gnuk vs. Calabria :Nari & Milani - In My Life :Nari & Milani - Gnuk :Adele - Hometown Glory :Axwell - Let It Go :Axwell - Leave the World Behind :Axwell - ID :Extacy - Dj Tiesto :What a wonderful world - Bob Sinclair & Axwell :White Horse - Sarah Mcleod :Do You Feel Me - Tiesto :Silence - Tiesto Mix :Put Your Hands Up For Detroit - Fedde Le Grande :Love Lockdown - Kanye West LMFAO Remix :D Generation - Mondotek :Alive - Mondotek :Turn off the light - Mondotek :Electro is Fine - Random Artist :Been A Long Time - Nicola Fasano & Yoshimoto :75 Brazil Street - Nicola Fasano & Pat Rich :Love Don't Let Me go - David Guetta :Love is Gone - David Guetta :Where's Your Head At - Klaas Remix :Touch Me - Dj Tiesto Remix :Adagio for Strings - Dj Tiesto :Good way of thinking =) Fight Music :The Fire Burns - Killswitch Engage :Duality - Slipknot :Let the Bodies Hit the Floor - Drowning Pool :Trust - Megadeth :Enter Sandman - Metallica :Bullet with Your Name - Scars of Life :Bullet with a Name on it - Nonpoint :The Bleeding - Five Finger Death Punch :Meet the Monster - Five Finger Death Punch :The Devil's Own - Five Finger Death Punch Category:Independent characters Category:Maffi_characters